


Ooh La

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, Femslash, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho knows what she wants but isn't sure how to approach her lover about it. Rule 63 Homin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh La

Yunho looks down at the twisted sleeping figure with love in her eyes. Her mouth is parted with chapped lips and, due to the lack of air conditioner and the hot, thick morning summer air, hair is sticking to her forehead, but Yunho thinks she’s beautiful nonetheless.

She isn’t sure what time her other half fell into bed, but she’s judging by the steam still coming from the bathroom it wasn’t long ago. Yunho presses the slightest of kisses to her lover’s soft cheek and smiles down at her in fondness one last time before finishing fixing her hair and making her way out the door.

Changmin doesn’t wake even a little from her sleeping state like she usually does when Yunho goes off to morning shifts, but Yunho can’t really blame her.  Changmin’s behind on her word count and her deadline for the third part of her current novel is less than a week away. The woman’s hardly given herself time to think in between writing binges, choosing mostly to entertain herself with Yunho or sleep during her short breaks.

Which is why Yunho feels bad for the subject clawing at the back of her mind. Springing things on Changmin hardly ever leaves the other in a great mood, and with the added stress it’d only be worse.

Yunho was lucky the first time she was in one of those situations, one where her eagerness outshined Changmin’s inhibited thoughts and actions Although that was only months after she met the other girl, so she had the excuse of not knowing her personality and how easy she is to agitate. Still, if she’d done anything different then she probably wouldn’t be where she is now. That burst of excitement brought them together, and Yunho will always look back on the incident with fondness.

It was almost eight when Yunho came up with the idea if she remembers correctly. Changmin had been groaning about a supposed horrid and embarrassing day in one of her classes – that detail Yunho could never remember – all afternoon, and Yunho had gotten a little more than fed up with the self-pity and whining of her new friend, so a wonderful and fool-proof plan built itself in her head.

She’d take Changmin out for a great time, make her forget completely about whatever dumb thing happened in class. She remembers searching Changmin’s dorm room for makeup and clothes, throwing items towards her for her to try on awkwardly until Yunho finally gave up and dragged her to Heechul’s shared apartment where the overeager upperclassman did Changmin’s makeup and put her in the tightest fitting black dress Yunho’d ever seen.

Changmin’s face was in permanent agony, but with the added makeup her looks of distress gave off a sultry vibe, so Yunho sat her down to wallow in a bit more pity as she got herself ready.

Her mood didn’t seem to be improving as they approached a club, but Yunho dragged her in anyways, giving the familiar bouncer a smile as they entered. Eventually – Yunho can’t remember quite exactly how – she got Changmin on the dance floor, looking awkward until Yunho guided her along in a simple dance, giving her unheard dancing advice in the booming loud room before she was whisked away by the crowd of people.

Yunho grinned, hoping the girl would enjoy herself as Yunho did the same. About an hour after they got there Changmin found her way back to Yunho. There were a few guys awkwardly tailing behind her, and Yunho smiled, “They like you, Chami! You could totally have your pick with any of them,” she confirmed for her, but Changmin only pursed her lips and looked down to her feet.

“Yunho,” she began, and Yunho had to strain to hear her soft-spoken voice even away from the speakers, “Thank you for doing all this for me, but,” she paused there, chewing on her bottom lip now, and Yunho was glad the club was dark enough that her ruining her lipstick could be allowed, “I don’t actually like guys,” she finished, the words hardly understandable as she sped through them.

Yunho blinked at her, guilt flowing through her entire body realizing how annoying and dumb she’d been. Plan an entire night out for her new – slowly becoming best – friend and don’t even bother to ask her preferences.

“Okay,” Yunho began, not sure how she could make this better. She still wanted it to be a nice night for her, “We could go dance together,” she suggested and took Changmin’s shy smile and slight blush as a yes before dragging her back to the dance floor.

They ended up falling asleep in Changmin’s dorm room, on her tiny bed after a short, giggly kiss, still in their dresses and heels.

That was the beginning of a wonderful relationship’s bloom, and every time Yunho thinks back on the story she can’t help but smile just a bit too much. If Changmin’s there with her she’ll give her an odd look and ask her what’s making her dumb self happy, and Yunho will usually just reply with a sloppy kiss to Changmin’s nose. But right now she’s on her way to work, and Changmin’s back at their small house, hopefully still sleeping. Yunho doesn’t want her to make herself sick from lack of rest.

At six in the morning it’s still dark, and Yunho’s one of the first people at the small coffee shop. The only other person in there is another employee and one of her closest friends. Boa gives her a small smile as she comes in, but Yunho’s the one who immediately starts up a conversation, “Have you decided on the next cover?” she asks, and Boa shrugs.

“I’ve shortened the list,” he tells her, and Yunho nods.

“I might do another just by myself,” she tells him, “It’s been over two weeks, and we aren’t getting more viewers by doing nothing,” they’ve been running a YouTube account together for the past six years. Posting videos of their covers both together and alone, and they’ve managed to gain quite a large following – mostly in the past few years where they realized titling them in English really helped.

Boa shrugs, “It’s possible,” he reminds her, and Yunho shrugs with a short yawn, “Still tired?” he asks.

“Not as bad as Changdola must be. She’s so stressed I feel so bad,” she tells him, sleepy expression turning into a solemn pout.

“Still going to bring it up?”

Yunho sighs and sinks her weight down onto the counter, “I don’t know anymore. I really want to. I want an answer as soon as possible, but, you know… I don’t think she’d be very open to the idea when she’s in a normal state of mind. I mean even when she’s not worrying about a deadline or something else she’s caught up in our financial situation, and bringing a kid into that might just be a horrid idea.”

Boa nods in understanding, “But it’s what you want, right?”

“Yeah, but I can’t just think of myself.”

Customers start coming in then, and their conversation time is minimalized. Boa leaves first, Yunho choosing to work an extra shift to bring in some extra money. Her blog and videos have been doing better than ever, but it doesn’t stop Changmin from stressing, so she does what she needs to to add to their funds.

She’s worked ten hours by the time she can finally walk home, opening their front door as quietly as possible, sneaking through the hallways so she can manage to brush her teeth before she’s attacked with kisses when she has bad breath.

Changmin catches her before she can; she always does. She’s lounging on the couch still in her pajamas, and her eyes are on Yunho the moment she enters the living room.

“Hey,” she greets, eyes a little droopy and short hair a complete mess.

Yunho smiles before sitting on the arms of the couch. Changmin sits up and reaches  for her hands; Yunho clasps their hands together and supports her as she folds herself into a more comfortable position.

“Hi,” Yunho greets, a large smile on her face to see Changmin looking more at ease than usual.

“How was work?” she asks, voice quiet and lazy.

“It was good,” she tells her, pulling her hair out of it’s bun, “How’s the book coming?”

“Caught up,” she says, straining her neck for a kiss that Yunho has to bend herself in two for.

“That’s great,” Yunho comments and eventually follows Changmin’s kisses to crawl onto her as she lies back.

“Wanna celebrate?” she asks in a whisper after several kisses.

“Always,” Yunho hums out, sitting up on her knees to take off her shirt. Changmin’s eyes follow the line of her breasts, and a hand reaches up to play with a bra strap as Yunho comes back down for a kiss. Yunho palms her through her thin shirt, swallowing the small sound she makes as the fabric rubs over her hard nipples.

A delicate hand reaches to Yunho’s back and unclasps her bra, and Yunho wiggles out of it at once. Changmin’s hands run over her chest with soft movements, stopping a few times to give a pinch to her nipples before breaking away from the kiss to lick down her neck and throat. Yunho gets the idea and moves up enough for Changmin to slide a tongue over her nipple and then take it into her mouth and suck.

Yunho lets out a small whimper when she rubs gently at her other breast. She can feel herself getting wet at the attention and knows the same is happening to Changmin. After basking in the attention for just a bit more she tugs at Changmin’s hair until she pulls off. Her once sleepy eyes are now full of lust as she looks up at Yunho.

Her hand slips into Yunho’s pants soon after, rubbing her through her panties until Yunho keens and pulls her away by her wrist, “You first,” she tells her before throwing off Changmin’s shirt and pulling her small shorts down as she travels downwards. She spreads Changmin’s legs herself, forcing one ankle up over the back of the couch for easy access.

She licks a strip up her pants, happy to see she’s wearing the completely lace ones Yunho had bought her for Christmas. If there was one clothing item Yunho was willing to spend large on it was underwear. She might not understand Changmin’s fixation on designer bags and jeans, but she always perked up at the idea of buying impeccably made panties or bras.

Changmin’s breath hitches just at that, taking another deep breath when Yunho thumbs her clit through the fabric, and Yunho circles it a few more times just to see that naked chest heave up and down. By the time she moves over the panties to get her tongue straight on her clit the fabric is thoroughly soaked. Yunho flicks her tongue over the sensitive area until Changmin’s back is arching, and then she pulls away. Changmin whimpers loudly at the loss of pressure, foot coming unhooked to take a revenge swing at Yunho, but the other girl simply grabs her by the ankle and takes this opportune moment to remove her of her underwear.

The foot goes back up when Yunho presses a kiss to Changmin’s hip and promises more. She fulfills her promise at once, pressing her index finger into her wet heat. She looks up to see Changmin’s eyes focused on her, and keeps the eye contact as she presses in another finger. After a small smile and another kiss to her stomach she moves her fingers, gently at first and then fast and powerful just like Changmin likes it.

She breaks their eye contact to lick at her clit again, pressing down harder as Changmin’s breaths become deeper and faster. When her back arches again she slides in a third finger, and Changmin accepts it eagerly. It only takes a few more quick flicks of her tongue over her clit and pulses of her fingers until Changmin’s back is arching once more and her pussy’s walls are throbbing and wetness is leaking out around her fingers. He orgasm comes with a silent shout, pink and swollen lips forming a perfect “O.”

Her fingers pull out, but her tongue stays to lick up every bit of slick, taking every chance she gets to rub her tongue against Changmin’s over sensitive clit just to hear her whimper. She comes up for a kiss when she’s done, a couple strands of her hair follow her lips to Changmin’s mouth, but neither of them seem to mind as Changmin tastes herself on her lover’s tongue.

“Back on the arm,” Changmin tells Yunho in a breathless command the moment the break away. Yunho presses a kiss to Changmin’s jawline before following her order, sitting up on the couch’s arm after removing her pants, spreading her legs so Changmin can see her wet panties.

Changmin holds her by the waist as she kisses her in the new position and takes her time getting down to what Yunho would deem the most important. She sucks at her breasts a little more, giving them attention while running her fingers lightly over Yunho’s thighs.

Yunho sighs in pleasure when Changmin finally strokes her wetness through the panties, pleasuring her with two fingers until her fingers are as wet as the fabric.

“Unnie,” she addresses her, looking up between lashes, “Unnie, do you want my mouth on you?”

Yunho’s breath wavers at her tone before she nods with lidded eyes.

“You’re so wet,” she tells her as she pulls down her panties, giving Yunho time to step out of them before suckling lightly at her thigh, “Bet you taste so good.”

Yunho keens the moment Changmin gives her a small kittenish lick.

“Stop teasing,” Yunho tells her, and Changmin smirks before licking her lips and diving in, hands on Yunho’s hips to keep her still and steady as she laps at her cunt, pulsing her tongue inside her and swallowing all the slick. Yunho gasps and threads one hand in Changmin’s hair as another grips the couch.

She eats her out with eagerness, getting plenty of pleasure from tasting Yunho on her tongue, while the older girl gasps and whimpers above her, her stomach and thighs tightening as she attempts to keep herself upright even when Changmin looks up at her, sinking down lower on the couch until it’s more comfortable to hold onto Yunho’s shins.

Yunho watches her until her vision blurs, the keen look in her eyes and the way she spreads herself on the couch lazily only adding to the pleasure she’s experiencing. When Yunho let’s out a sound and throws her head back Changmin moves to her clit, lapping at that until Yunho’s hand tightens on her head and slick runs down her chin. She eats up the excess slick and helps Yunho back down onto the couch for more kisses.

“Changdola,” Yunho begins in a rare moment that their lips aren’t connected.

Changmin hums at her name, pressing another kiss to Yunho’s mouth before pulling away and waiting for the rest.

“I, ugh… I have a question.”

Changmin’s finger twirls around a piece of her hair as she nods,  “Ask away,” she tells her, and Yunho attempts to build up courage.

What would you think about us having a baby? The words stick in her throat, won’t come out no matter how hard she tries. Instead she ends up spewing something else entirely, “What would you think about me dyeing my hair again? Like a pastel pink this time, not red.”

Changmin blinks at her and takes a while to reply, “It’d be cool, I guess,” she answers. The confusion obvious in her tone.

Yunho nods, “I think I’m going to do it.”

“Great,” Changmin comments, still a little confused at the jumbled way she blurted out the matter, “Now let’s shower.”

Yunho’s silently cursing herself the entire way to work the next morning, and she almost falls against Boa when she sees him, “I screwed up,” she whines out, “Didn’t ask. It would’ve been a perfect moment, and I killed it.”

Boa pats her head, “It’ll be fine,” he attempts to comfort, “Just find another opportune moment. Maybe wait until she’s finished with her current book.”

Yunho sighs but nods in agreement, and it’s the only subject she can bring up in the entire work day.

Two months later is when Changmin’s working on the last chunk of her book, working at a leisurely pace to finish. Yunho’s decided to actually go through with the hair comments and comes home from work one night with bleach and dye. She drags Changmin into the bathroom to help her, but then has to wait an hour for Changmin to find them gloves and put plastic wrap all over a good section of the counter much to Yunho’s annoyance, causing whines of, “But it won’t be that messy,” and, “We can be careful.”

She also finds them both old shirts and then sets to work with her, following Yunho’s instructions as she begins sectioning and then bleaching the back.

“Make it as even as possible,” Yunho reminds her, and Changmin hums in understanding. They take a break towards the middle for Changmin to put on some music, playing some slow indie band that she enjoys much more than Yunho does, but Yunho doesn’t complain. She has to keep Changmin calm and happy.

They’re waiting for the bleach to set when Yunho finally builds up courage for the question.

“Hey Changmin,” she begins, and the other looks up from checking the timer to focus on the other.

“What?”

Yunho chews on her bottom lip before forcing out the words, “I want a child.”

Changmin’s expression is reminiscent of the time Yunho had tried to surprise her by painting their entire kitchen a light peach pink while she was away with her parents – it turned out the pastel color did not cover the old navy wallpaper very well, and Yunho had skipped the step of removing it.

She doesn’t say anything so Yunho continues, “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and it’s something I’ve always wanted.”

Changmin opens her mouth then closes it and purses her lips, “I don’t know,” she begins, “I mean it’s a little soon don’t you think?”

Yunho sighs, “We’re both in our late twenties now. We’ve been dating for 7 years now. It’s not soon at all, I’d say it’s just the right time.”

“Even with our finances? I mean, children are expensive, and…” she trails off, eyebrows knitting in thought, “Yunho it’s a lot of work.”

“But we’d make amazing parents,” Yunho adds in, “And-,” Changmin cuts her off with a loud sigh.

“Just give me time to think,” she suggests, “And then we can discuss it at a better time. Maybe when the editing process has finished.”

Yunho nods in understanding, and leans over to give her a quick peck just as the timer goes off and it’s time to rinse.

Her hair ends up being a little too dark for pastel pink so she’s goes hot pink instead. There are several stains on the bathroom floor, but Changmin doesn’t make a single comment. In fact, she doesn’t speak to her the rest of the night.

The editing process ends five months later, and Yunho waits through them with agony she desperately tries not to show as Changmin stresses even more when her and the editor get in what Yunho thinks are unneeded arguments about minimal prospects.

It’s snowing the day they go out to celebrate the day the book finally enters the publishing process. They squeeze themselves into their favorite small Japanese restaurant. Yunho waits until they have their food to bring up the subject.

“So have you given it any thought?” she asks, and Changmin stops eating to purse her lips.

“Yes,” she answers, “And I mean I guess I’m fine with it. It isn’t something I’m against, and I know how much you’ve always wanted a child. So, I’m willing I guess?”

Yunho smiles so large her eyes hurt, “Oh, Changminnie, thank you so much. Really I promise you it won’t be too much on you. The process isn’t that expensive, and it’s only nine months and-,”

Changmin interrupts her at that, “Wait, wait, Yunho. You want to have the baby yourself.”

Yunho blinks, “Well yes, that’s what I’ve always wanted. I’ve always wanted a child that’s mine.”

“Don’t you think adoption would be a little more sensible?”

Yunho stares at her, “Do you not want to deal me with pregnant?” she asks, and Changmin looks close to insulted as Yunho continues, “I mean, I considered it, and I know it’s selfish, but I really want a kid that’s mine, that looks like me.”

Changmin takes a deep breath, wants to say all her just as selfish reasons she doesn’t agree. Wants to remind her that it wouldn’t really be theirs, and would be even further away from being _hers_.

“I just think adoption would be better. Think of all the kids with no parents,” she tells her, and Yunho sighs.

“I know,” Yunho tells her, “Could you just think of it? I mean think of a little baby, looking like the woman you fell in love with,” she gives her a slight pout, and Changmin takes another deep breath.

“Yeah. I’ll think about it.”

The rest of the dinner is tense, and Yunho really regrets not bringing it up towards the end instead.

Two weeks later Changmin’s thought over it as hard as she can but still can’t bring herself to change her decision.

So she’s now laying on the floor of her friend’s apartment, watching the screen as her friend plays through the plotline of some game or another, skipping most of the cut scenes – which Changmin complains about every time – and racing to increase stats as quickly as possible.

“I mean,” Changmin begins her ranting again after sitting up for another sip of wine, “I honestly feel like I’m being the more one reasonable here.”

Kyuhyun glances away from the screen for a moment to look at her, “Why?” she begins, and then breaks to focus on what must be a difficult move if her expression is anything to go by before continuing, “Because you’re more sad?”

Changmin scoffs at her, “No, you idiot. That’s not the only thing driving me to this decision.”

Kyuhyun gives her a small laugh before reaching for her own wine as the game gives her a short break, “I mean I’ll admit, I agree with you, but I think you should just give Yunho time before she sees your side of the argument a little better.”

Changmin sighs and plops back down on the thick carpet before humming in agreement. She falls asleep in the same position and doesn’t go home until late afternoon the next day.

She goes straight to the shower without giving Yunho even a simple greeting. Later she finds her in the kitchen, making some thing, and Changmin’s about to intervene before she notices all the ingredients can be eaten raw and nothing’s on.

Still without saying anything she takes a seat at the table, shooing off their two cats before shuffling through the papers there until she comes to find something extremely interesting, “Yunho?” she begins, “What is this?”

Yunho looks back at her, hands covered in some sauce or another as she comes over to look over her shoulder.

“It’s an adoption form. We have to fill it out before we can get an evaluation.”

Changmin’s eyes widen as she looks back at her, and her only response is a kiss that causes Yunho to get whatever was on her hands on Changmin’s shirt, but Changmin can’t bring herself to care.

The adoption process ends up taking around as long as the publishing process, and Changmin cares less about one of her books being on the shelf than she ever has before. Instead, her entire focus is directed to the owner of the small hands that grab her slender fingers any chance they get, and the woman who never wants to put her down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a girl band fic.


End file.
